In the past, there has been disclosed a control device of a belt type continuously variable transmission that adjusts the hydraulic pressure necessary for holding at a maximum gear shift ratio when the gear shift ratio is less than a reference value that is limited based on a lower limit value of a secondary rotation speed for which calculation can be done at the accuracy necessary for feedback control (see Patent Document 1, for example).
However, with the conventional device, for example, in the case of spin recovery such as moving to a gripping state by an accelerator foot release operation when a drive wheel is in a spinning state, the deceleration level of the secondary rotation speed of the secondary pulley becomes greater. In this way, when the deceleration level of the secondary rotation speed becomes greater, an actual gear shift ratio calculated based on a primary rotation speed and the secondary rotation speed jump to the high gear shift side, primary pressure drops due to gear shift FB control, and there was the problem that belt slipping sometimes occurs.